


Forever

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "You’ve always felt like home." "You’ve shown me what love can feel like."





	Forever

“Chibs, what is this about?”

Your Old Man turned away from the stove to face you, an incredulous look on his face.

“What, a man can’t cook a nice meal for his woman and spoil her?”

You laughed lightly, taking a sip from your glass of wine that he’d poured you.

“Of course he can. I’m just not totally used to my man doing it. And not the whole day. That’s all.”

He held a hand against his chest, feigning hurt.

“Not used to me doing it? I spoil you all the time!”

You stood from the dining table and walked towards him as he stirred the pasta in the pan.

“Yes, you do. Just not by waking me up to breakfast in bed, then taking me out for a movie and to get my nails done. Since when do you go with me to get my nails done?”

He nodded with a chuckle.

“Aye, you’re right there. And that’ll be the last time too. Damn near almost fell asleep waiting for them to finish off those designs. They do look nice though.”

You smiled as he grabbed your hand, taking another look at your nails.

“yes, they do. Thank you for paying for them, even though I asked you not to.”

He shook his head, pulling your head to him so he could give you a kiss.

“You’re worth every penny.”

Your cheeks took on a subtle pink tinge and he smiled, loving that he could still have that effect on you even after 4 years together.

“Hand me your plate, love.”

You grabbed the white plate from the dinner table and handed it to him, Chibs scooping your pasta onto it neatly. He grabbed a slice of garlic bread and placed that on your plate too.

“Now go and sit. Eat.”

You nodded, your stomach grumbling at the delicious smell. Sitting down at your seat at the table, you looked around the top, searching for your fork.

“Baby, can you pass me a fork.”

Chibs grabbed on and fumbled with it a bit before handing it to you. You thanked him and immediately stuck it into your pasta, beginning to twirl it around. You stopped though when a glint caught your eye as you spun it. Looking down, you saw a diamond ring over the handle glittering in the kitchen lights. With wide eyes and shaky hands, you pulled the ring for the handle of the fork, holding it in your fingers. Inside the band was a neat and elegant word etched in, though you didn’t know what the word was. It seemed reminiscent of Gaelic but you weren’t sure and spun around towards Chibs and the stove.  He wasn’t standing at the stove anymore though, instead, he was kneeling beside you.

“Filip…”

“I found myself at a loss, not knowing exactly how to ask you this. Or even where. I’ve had the ring for about 3 months now. I just couldn’t find the perfect time or place. I needed it to be perfect because you’re perfect and don’t deserve anything less. So I held it off and held it off, trying to find that perfect time and I realized I was wasting precious time. Before I knew it, 3 months had passed and I still hadn’t asked ya. That was 3 months I wouldn’t get back. Three months that I could’ve been having you as my wife. So I said fuck it and planned tonight. I know it’s not perfect, I’d never be able to get it as perfect as you deserve, but I tried.  ** _You’ve always felt like home. You’ve shown me what love can feel like_**  and I don’t ever want to let that go. Will you marry me lass?’

Tears had already gathered in your eyes from the moment you had noticed the ring but they were uncontainable now, streaming down your cheeks as you listened to your soulmate profess his love for you like never before. So with a tearful smile and laugh, you nodded.

“Yes. Yes!”

Chibs beamed and took the ring from you, slipping it onto your ring finger where it fit perfectly. He kissed your hand before looking back up to you and kissing your nose.

“But what about Fiona?

With a shake of his head, he kissed you again.

“She had the paperwork finalized last week. With Jimmy gone, she was able to put in for the legal divorce and sign. I’m completely free to marry you. She sends all her blessings. Kerrianne too.”

You nodded and threw your arms around him, hugging him tightly as you cried happy tears.

“I love you Filip.”

“I love you too my sweet girl. Forever.”

You pulled back and repeated after him.

“Forever. Forever…forever, is that what the ring says?”

Chibs smiled at you, running his thumb along your lashes to collect the tears.

“Aye, my love. That’s what the ring says.”  


End file.
